shadowlovefandomcom-20200213-history
Sango
Sango(珊瑚　,さんご) is a very pretty teenage Demon Slayer from the village of the demon slayers.This very village consists of powerful humans that have learned to master the techniques of youkai extermination and frequently helps others remove youkai from their villages.She lived in the vllage with her brother Kohaku, and her father who is also the head of the village.Sango is skilled with two basic weapons, a katana, and her most noted weapon, the massive boomerang, Hiraikotsu, which is made of the bones of youkai that have been killed. She also uses assorted weapons such as gas bombs, hand-to-hand combat, and the help of her pet youkai, Kirara, who is a flying fire cat-like creature.Being the daughter of the village leader, she learned the trade along with her father, who wanted nothing more than for Sango to live strongly in life. Sango was more than happy to take up the job. One day, the best slayers are called to a castle to help exterminate a spider youkai that appears every night to attack the castle.Using powers of deception, the demon possesses Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, and causes the boy to kill his own father and all the rest of the slayers. Sango tries to stop him and realizes all too late that he's being controlled, and ends up getting hit in the back with Kohaku's scythe weapon. The guards of the castle think that Kohaku has gone insane and shoot him full of arrows, and then right before he dies, he comes back to his senses and cries to his sister who tries to crawl over to him. Thinking she's insane too, they shoot her full of arrows and she appears to die.After being buried, Sango pulls herself through out of the ground and Naraku takes her in and cares for her. He then uses more deception against her and tells her sadly that her village was attacked by demons and everyone was killed. Furious and nearly dead from pain, Sango asks who the person that did this was, and he tells her, "The halfdemon, Inuyasha". Driven by her hatred for Inuyasha, she heads back to her village with Naraku's servant and nearly dies from the pain of trying to fulfill her last mission: kill Inuyasha. Baboon Naraku offers her a Shikon shard and tells her that he'll lend it to her so she can kill Inuyasha. She takes it and wears it in her back thus removing her pain. She's still bleeding heavily, but she can no longer feel pain. She finds Inuyasha and attacks him, but Inuyasha convinces her that Naraku is the one who betrayed her, and she collapses after the Shikon shard falls out of her back. Kagome helps her recover. Though at first she refused to join Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, & Miroku, she eventually realizes she can't defeat Naraku alone. She later joins Inuyasha's group to battle the half-demon Naraku, who used her younger brother, Kohaku to kill their father & a group of fellow slayers while they were on Kohaku's very first mission to kill a demon (it was all trap set by Naraku)She fights Naraku in order to save Kohaku (her only living blood relative). Sango's companion is Kiara(Kilala in english dubbed) a two-tailed-demon cat that was with her since the beginning. She is the strongest female(heman) shown in the manga & the anime adoption of Inuyasha. She is a confident,strong,brave,loving & very pretty teenager(age 16) .According to the fans & laovers she is the most favourite female character of inuyasha with kikyo .she is rated as the most hot, lovely, pretty, and most desired female Inuyasha character.Though Kagome is the main female character of Inuysha Sango has much popularity than Kagome & is always considered to be the first choice by the fans. Sango & Kikyo have the best ratings as the female charcaters of Inuyasha & Sango has also been chosen as one of the seixest anime characters of all time. Meeting JL Sango meets JL in episode two of the anime ''JL the superhuman. ''She thinks of him a lot and is trying to get him to be her boyfriend, but is trying to risist because she is married to Miroku. Miroku has seen her with JL multipule of times but now he wants to divorce her and let her continue her life with JL. Sango calls him by his full name 'cause JL told her his first name was Jacob and she is commenting on how cute he looks. Kagome always gives her advice to be calm with JL and is asking why she is in love with him when Sango knows Kagome is married to him. Kilala is always rubbing her head on him showing him a sign of her liking JL. Sango asks if she can put her head on his shoulder. JL will usually put his old navy jacket over her and let her rest on his shoulder. Sango blushes all the time when she is around him and if Kagome suspects something is going wrong and she tries to fix it, but it never works out. Nickname JL gave Sango a nickname called Sangybare. Sango told JL thats a cute nickname for her.﻿ Gallery ﻿